Never Been Kissed
by AmyLang
Summary: What if Josie had actually been seventeen?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh," said Josie as she lifted her backpack over her shoulders. "New school, new

nickname?"Rob looked at her sympathetically; after all, it was he who created the nickname

"Josie Grossie". It sort of stuck. He didn't mean for it to, but it did. "Hey, common,

im sure you can be more popular here."

Josie sighed, "Oh im sure, and perhaps ill fall in love and run off with one of my

teachers." Rob smirked, "Never know."

"Apparently I have English first, with a, looked around for Rob, who had apparently disappeared. She shrugged her shoulders

and looked at the map she was given, and headed off to class.

She came upon the door, and could hear chatter coming from inside, class hadn't

started yet. So she just slipped in. The class went silent, staring at her for a

moment, and then went back to their conversations. She looked around for an empty

seat, and decided to sit by a bunch of math people. They had to be friendly she

though. Anyone who could actually wear an orange sweatshirt with a "Denominator"

symbol on it couldn't be that superficial.

One of the girls smiled at her, and Josie smiled back. The class went silent again, and Josie looked up to see a handsome man

walk into the room. He grabbed a notebook from his bag, and took a sip of coffee from a

black mug. He looks around the room, giving his usual greeting. "Morning class." Josie noticed his eyes fall on her, "I don't belive we've met, I'm Sam Coulson- although for some reason the school has this thing about not letting you guys call me Sam. Don't know

why, but, eh, whatever."

Josie giggled, and began to introduce herself. "Im Josie Gellar, im guessing the school

wouldn't have a problem with you referring to me as Josie?"

The teacher let off a smile, and Josie blushed.

"Well Josie, since your knew. I like to drink coffee during class. And because it would

be unfair of me to drink and not let you do so, everyone is aloud to drink. No Matt,

this still does not include beer."

A boy from the back let out a groan, Josie couldn't help but let out a laugh at this.

"Well, welcome to shakespears "As You Like It.", Okay, how many of you actually did

the assignment last night?" Around five hands go up.

"FIVE? Really, I wasn't expecting so many. So how many of you spent more time eating

than reading?"

The rest of the class raised their hands.

"Hmm, perhaps I should make eating part of the assignment then."

Sam opened his book, and the girl next to Josie notices she has no book, and moves

next to her. "We can share." Josie almost let out a sigh of relief, someone was being

nice, TO HER!

"'As You Like It" is an example of a Shakespearean-- " He turns to the blackboard and

begins to write. "Pastoral Comedy. Anyone know what this means?"

A girl, in the front row, jumped up and down with her hand raised. Josie couldn't help

but think her answer would be less than right. " Oh oh oh! That's what they do to

milk!"

Sam looked at her sympathetically, did parents get high 17 years ago before they had

children?

"That's pasteurize, Sera. But close. Same letter, three syllables..."

"Parakeet?!" Said the girl in a desperate attempt to find the right answer.

The girl next to Josie rolled her eyes, "There's a minute of my life I wont get back."

Josie smiled. Sam look a bit upset no one knew the answer, Josie at this moment couldn't contain herself, "Pastoral means set in the country. Originally seen in the Eclogues of

Virgil. It's from the Latin pascere. To graze."

Sam looked at her in shock. Finally he walks over to her, and gives her a handshake.

" Did I mention to the class I love our new student?"

At this, Josie turned beat red.

A girl near Josie got an annoyed look on her face, "Did I mention the class loves our

new kiss ass?"

"Now Gibby, where are we?"

She looked confused..."A classroom?"

"Correct, now what did Josie do?"

"Answer a question?"

"Now isn't this what you are supposed to do in a classroom?"

Gibby opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, and then quickly closed it.

Sam had indeed stumped her.

Josie continued to sit, her face burning.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie is looking through lockers, trying to find her locker. She finally finds it,

only to be face to face with a couple making out. She sighed, she didn't even want to

attempt to break through.

The loud speaker made the usual loud speaker clicky sound that you always hear before

an announcement was made. A overly cheerful voice, obviously put on, came through it.

"Hello, this is Amy, your student council president, we currently do not have enough funding for a music department--"

The hallway erupted in groans.

"As for prom, voting on a current theme has finished, and the winning theme is, the

Millennium!"

Most students looked unphased, but a few began clapping. Clapping that shortly stopped

after the announcement.

She turned to her locker, to find the couple gone. She takes out a combination lock

she had used on her old locker, places a few books in it, and locks it. She had lunch,

something she had been waiting for, basically all day.

She made her way to the cafe, and to her surprise, the line was quite short. She picked

up a tray and got to the back. Once she entered, she found that the food was better

than she thought it would be. She grabbed a premade salad and allows herself to be

pushed along until she reached the cash register. She paid, and left. Now she had to

find a table. The worst part.

She sees Kirsten, Kristen and Gibby, not wanting to

bother with them, she looks away. She had dealt with enough girls like that at her

school, an any experiences she had with them were not fun at all. She started to sweat,

overwhelmed by the large amount of people. She opens her salad, takes out a piece of

celery, eats it, and then throws the rest out. She was so out of there.

The rest of her day went basically how she imagined it, dull, and boring. Oh,

apparently she was a Denominator now. Well, at least she had some friends. She finally

learned the name of the girl who let her share her book with her. Emily. Well, Emily,

THANKYOU!

She walked to the parking lot, only to find her car gone. No, no no no. This wasn't

happening. Her father's car, the first car she had ever been allowed to drive was gone.

At this moment she envied Rob, too young to drive, so he gets the bus. An entire

yellow school bus can't be gone. She saw Emily running up to her, "Sorry Josie, they

do this to all the new kids."

"Do what?" asked Josie curiously.

"Hide your car, and watch you look for it."

"Oh."

"Come on, your car can't be far, ill help you look for it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, after you find your car, want to take a drive to Friendly's? Good food!"

Josie smiled, "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam is sitting on his desk, and everyone is in his or her usual seats. Emily is standing

up, reading from her book.

"All the world's a stage and all the men and women merely players."

"Does anyone know what he meant by this," asked Sam as he got off of his desk. He took

a look around, and no one raised their hand. His eyes again fell on Josie, hoping that

she would answer.

Josie slowly raises her hand, and Sam smiles. "It's about disguise, playing a part.

It's the theme of "As You Like It." "

Sam nodded, " Can anyone tell me where we see that?, " He asked, looking over at Josie

again.

"Well, Rosalind disguises herself as a man and escapes into the forest... "

"Right. And it's when she's in costume that she can finally express her love for

Orlando. See, Shakespeare's making the point here that when we're disguised, we feel

freer. We can do things we wouldn't do in ordinary life. "

Josie blushed, not realizing until now how attracted she was to changes the rules...I had these Spiderman pajamas. I thought when I wore

them, that I had super powers. One night I tried to walk up the side of the garage."

A girl in the back screamed out, "DID YOU MAKE IT?"

Sam gave her a look and answered her, "Yeah to the hospital."

Josie couldn't help but let out a laugh. He looked over at her, trying to hid the

fact that he too was also feeling a bit smitten with her at this moment. " Josie, why

don't you read from Act 5, Scene 2, Rosalind's speech."

"Sure," said Josie as she picked up her book and headed to the front.

"No sooner had they met but they looked; no sooner looked but they loved; no sooner

loved but they sighed..."

It was almost as if at that moment the room faded away.


End file.
